Fan girls in Fictional Worlds Vol 1: Ouran Roses
by CresantShooter123
Summary: As a group of five, young, teenage girls find something strange they are sucked into the world of OHSHC and will find, fights, love, disagreement and maybe sickness. Join Lexi, Amanda, April, Ianna and Coco as they travel through their first adventure.
1. This is the start of something Amazing

**Hai! CresantShooter123 (PokeDigifan92) here, bringing you the first chapter of my new set of stories, I am going to start writing a lot of stories at a time and since a poll is going on, on my profile I thought I'd start a little something now to see what readers think. These set of stories are inspired by That-Mystery-Girl's 'Fangirls not so Anonymous: Vol 1: Cats and Roses' hope I spelt that right and I hope I got the name right too :P so yeah go check that out if you haven't already! And show her some love! Big shout out to her, she's a great story writer and thank you for inspiering me to write this cause the consept is great :) ~ CresantShooter123 ✳**

* * *

Lexi's P.O.V

The girls and I were having an ordinary week until we found a little, green, wand type thing, under my bed. I've kept it hidden from my parentsparents after our little _adventure_ just in case they think something up. The problem was, nobody knew what it did and it wasn't our fault we ended up in one of our favourite anime's! Ianna was just messing around with it and **BAM!** We were here. OK so why don't I start from the beginning so everyone knows who we are and what exactly happened and blablabla!

* * *

It was a normal school day and I could smell my mum cooking breakfast, I ran to my wardrobe and grabbed my uniform. I live in England and I'm in Year 10 so that makes me 15! I'm in secondary school so are uniform is set, although two of my friends don't enjoy the fact that we have to wear skirts, they've gotten used to it. The name's Lexi by the way. Lexi Reed. My uniform consisted of: A black, knee-length skirt, black tights with black school shoes, a white shirt, a black blazer with the logo on it and a red and green tie, garish colours for a tie I know, but its mandatory. I quickly brushed my shoulder-length blonde hair and fixed the fringe, I checked my eyes, they were green today, usually they change to different colours (**mine do that its true, yesterday they were green, today they were blue! Its so wierd")** I rushed down stairs and swallowed my food with one big gulp

"You'll get hiccups" my mum warned, once again I didn't listen

"I'm going to school bye!" I quickly said and without hearing her answer I slammed the door and were faced with my four bestest friends evar! April Hill, her strawberry blonde hair was waving down to elbow-length and it complimented her sea green eyes well. Amanda O'Rella, she had raven hair that went down to chest-length and her crystal blue eyes shone with the sun and finally, the identical twins Ianna and Coco Pepper, they both had brown hair going down to the bottom of their backs and their eyes were a sky blue colour. The twins can not be telled apart by anyone other than moi! I know them so well. Ianna being the older one, leads Coco into all sorts of crazy situations and they're the girls who don't like wearing the skirts so they wear shorts underneath so its more comfortable for them

"You ready to go?" April asked

I nodded and we headed off

* * *

**Time Skip!**

After school the girls came in as usual and we set up shop in my room, I didn't have any siblings so it was pretty quiet other than our endless talking and my mum watching her TV. Amanda saw something glowing under my bedbed

"What's that?" She asked

I lied on my stomach to see under my bed

"Uh...I dunno" I said

Coco crawled under the bed and grabbed the little, green wand thing.

"Well this is...odd" she said

"I don't remember owning that" I stated blankly

"Let me try something, I read this fan fiction once where they found something like this and something amazing! Happened" Ianna said

Coco handed her the wand

"Right now, Amanda and Lexi, put your hands on my hands then Coco and April will put their hands on yours and each others" we did what she said

She reached into one of my drawers and pulled out a sketch I drew when I was, and still am, obsessed with this anime called Ouran High School Host Club, the drawing was of Mori and Honey cause they were my favourite characters, she handed it to her twin

Coco put the picture I. The middle of the circle that was now formed, Amanda moved her hand so as it touched Ianna's arm. Ianna held the wand over the paper

"Now say this with me ok" she ordered

We all nodded and said "we wish to go into this world"

It all went black until we woke up in really random places

Ianna was making sure Coco didn't fall out of a cherryblossom tree

Amanda had her ankle stuck in a rose bush that she was sat on top of

April looked like she'd hit her back, real hard on the ground

And I was stuck in the same position as Amanda, only my wrist was caught in the bush I was sat next to

"Let's vow, that if we ever do that again to land better" April said

The five of us had changed clothes

Ianna and Coco, now wearing denim shorts and yellow vest tops along with red converse

I was wearing a knee-length, pink skirt and a red blouse with white flats

Amanda was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt with brown sandals

And April was wearing black ankle boots and a cute dress that went down to her knees and had a belt around her waist where the normal blue turned into a blue floral pattern

The twins were actually higher in the tree than I first thought, the bad thing was Ianna was loosing grip of her branch and was gonna fall. When the girls did, I didn't hear a thud and the sounds of them having concussions, I opened my eyes and a couple of other twins holding them bridal style, their cheeks glowed red and the boys smiled, I saw that a little blonde boy was helping Amanda untangle her ankle. A raven haired boy was checking on April and a really tall guy knelt down and helped me out of the bush

"What were you girls doing out her?" Asked a princely voice, that's when we all realised that our wish worked and we were in the world of OHSHC!


	2. Exchange Students Yeah

**Hai! Here's another chapter! Thanks so much to you guys that reviewed, it means a lot to know that people like my story just from the first chaptet :D ~ CresantShooter123**

* * *

Coco's P.O.V

"Tamaki, I do believe these are the new exchange students the first years were getting" Kyoya said

_Exchange students? _better not question the universe

"Exchange students...yeah" I blurted out

Kaoru smiled at me and placed me on the ground

"Thanks" I blushed, Ianna soon followed, blushing harder than me

"You're the girls we're gonna get in our class" Haruhi said

"Oh yeah, just to clear thing up, we all know you're a girl" Lexi said blatantly

Tamaki began making up lies and excuses about Haruhi being a dude and I just giggled

"Tamaki-sempai I really don't care these guys are obviously more vigilant than the girls who come to the host club" Tamaki automatically went to his emo corner and Amanda laughed

"So what are your names?" Honey asked, might I add ADORABLY!

"Well I'm Amanda"

"Lexi!" Lexi smiled and waved

"The names April" Kyoya helped April get up

"And we're Ianna and ~" Ianna started

"Coco!" I finished

"Well I'll call you Ama-chan, Lexi-chan, April-chan, Iann-chan and Coco-chan" Honey stood on his tip toes and pointed towards the sky, awwwww!

"That's fine with me" Amanda said cheerfully

The school bell rang

"Crap! Come on girls! Let's go" Hikaru said

"We can say you were at the front of the school" Kaoru added

"Ama-chan, can you and your friends come to our Host Club after school" Honey asked

We all nodded "sure"

Honey glowed "kay! See you later" he exclaimed

Mori was just kind of staring at Lexi until Honey climbed him like a tree _Amanda has good taste in boys _I thought

Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi began leading us all into class

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

"It's nearly time for the Host Club!" I heard one girl squeal

During class Ianna and I got sat next to Hikaru and Kaoru so some of the girls don't like us yet none of them can tell who is who, this is why I love being a twin

Lexi was sat next to Amanda and they were both doodling on the tables

And April was sat next to Haruhi and the girls are so dense they can't even tell Haruhi's a girl

So we've all kinda made some enemies and then a bunch of boys were staring at us, the Twins and Haruhi noticed this and I feel like I know where this is going

* * *

The doors to Music Room #3 opened and all the girls rushed in, when we walked in though, we were thrown into a dressing room

"Hello! Girls a little birdy told me you attract boys!" Tamaki exclaimed

I knew it! If I get put in a dress I'm going to kill those twins

"Soooo?" April asked

"You're going to be our first Hostesses!" Tamaki beamed

"Now today's cosplay theme is Princes! But since you're girls you will be princesses" Kyoya stated, he handed us bags and I broke

"Okay I am not wearing this" Ianna and I said in unison

Lexi, obviously, went into the changing rooms along with April and a reluctant Amanda

"Well we have one more prince outfit" Kyoya said

I sighed "wear it Ianna but don't tell anyone your name either that or ask them which one they think you are"

Ianna hugged me so I couldn't breathe "thanks so much sis"

"If I have to wear this I'm making alterations" I said grabbing a pair of scissors and walking into the changing room

Before I went in though Lexi bounded out wearing a princess peach like dress that went down to her feet with a tiara and white heels, April came out wearing an Ice blue dress with a glass tiara and blue flats then Amanda wobbled out wearing a purple dress with purple heels that she wasn't happy about.

Ianna and I walked out at the same time, she was wearing something so similar to Haruhi, it was a white suit without a tie. Ianna always looked better in trousers than I did, I usually wore shorts. I came out wearing a maroon dress that I cut so it went down to my knees and then red flats

"Oh you're so adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed pulling us all into a hug

"Can't...breath" April squeaked

Tamaki let us go and pushed us out to the main room, a lot of boys had turned up and I mean a lot of boys

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies but we'd like to introduce our new hostesses! Ms Lexi" Tamaki started

Lexi curtsied "it's nice to meet you"

"Ms Amanda"

Amanda did a small wave "hello"

"Ms April"

April curtsied "hi!"

"And our newest twins Ms Ianna and Ms Coco"

We both bowed "it is a pleasure meeting you all" we said together

The boys at the door flooded in and made appointments with Kyoya to see us

'This is gonna be a long but fun filled adventure' I thought


End file.
